Pregnant
by o0KittyBlue0o
Summary: Kagome's pregnant! This drabble/one-shot series is based around Kagome and VARIOUS anime characters, mostly Hiei from YYH or some various ninjas from Naruto. NOT taking requests.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Positive**

**Author: o0KittyBlue0o**

**Theme: News**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any anime characters or their respective animes. I do, however, own any and all fanbabies I use in this drabble series. Fanart will come to being later.**

**A/N: This was based off my pregnancy journal entry for 8 weeks. This isn't nearly what happened in my situation, but rather loosely based off my short entry of being excited :D**

Kagome Higurashi was scared, excited, nervous, and a little shocked. She looked down at herself and back up at the doctor.

"You're absolutely positive I'm pregnant?" She asked him, taking in how young he was. He must be a new doctor, there could be some mistake. The young man smiled.

"I ran the tests twice, Miss Higurashi, we need a blood sample to find out about how far along you are." He says as he closes her file. "A nurse will be in to take your blood in a few minutes, and we'll set you up with a prenatal appointment in two weeks. Do you have any questions?"

"I...I guess not." Kagome stammered out. She didn't know how she was going to tell him, after all, they hadn't really talked about it. Hell, they had only started sleeping together a couple months ago. Not that she expected him to run off or...

Oh god, what if he did? He'd been courting her officially, but that wasn't binding yet. They weren't mates yet.

Would he not want a child? Would he be disgusted with the child being half ningen?

Wait, she stopped herself, she was being ridiculous. Of course he wouldn't. Not with his past.

She bit her lip, barely noticing as they drew her blood, and left. Would he be mad that the pills hadn't worked like she had told him they would? Why hadn't they worked any—Oh god. She had been taking the pills this past week, how long had she been pregnant?

Had she been slowly poisoning their own child? Was the child okay? She felt panic rise within her as the kind doctor came back in with the latest news and her next appointment.

She was 8 weeks pregnant. That meant she'd gotten pregnant very early on in their newly found sexual relationship. Sure, they'd been having a lot, _a lot, _of sex, but...seriously? Oh, god, she had been on the pill the entire time!

She quickly mentions this and the doctor shook his head. "The baby should be fine. We'll find out more at your prenatal appointment, and even more in a few weeks. We'll let the prenatal care physicians take care of when your ultrasounds will be. Just remember to take a prenatal vitamin once a day, and in a few weeks we'll start you up on iron supplements. You're not lacking in iron, but just in case I'd like you to take them."

Kagome nodded. Time seemed to slow to a crawl as she left the doctor's office and immediately took the new pills she had been given. She passed by several fast food restaurants, and went straight into a grocery store. She couldn't be eating just whatever she wanted, now. She was eating for both herself and baby.

It was another two hours before she returned home, carrying in bag after bag of food, large t-shirts, maternity pants, and a new pair of shoes. She had thought she should start preparing for the larger belly ahead of time, before it became an issue.

"What the hell?" His voice made her freeze as she was putting away the food. She nervously turned to him with a smile.

"Well, I went to the doctor today..." She started, distracting herself from the worried look in his eyes by putting away some things in the fridge. "I have been feeling a little nausea lately, nothing too big, but I wanted to make sure it wasn't a stomach bug or something..."

She glanced at him as he nodded and began helping her put things away. She saw him look at all the vegetables and fruits in confusion. They had never bought too much of it, he tended to prefer meat.

"They said...they said..." She gulped, placing the milk in the fridge before closing it and turning towards him, steeling herself. He paused as he was placing the bananas on the fridge and looked at her with worry.

"...Spit it out." He snapped, though not harshly. He was never as harsh with her as he was with others. He watched as she jumped at his words.

"W-Well, it looks like...um..." She smiled warily. "I'm pregnant."

His eyes widened as he dropped the bananas onto the table. His eyes drifted down towards her stomach and for a moment he just stared.

"...Hiei?" She called out, worry lacing her voice.

His eyes snapped upwards and he noticed how...fragile...she looked at the moment. Vulnerable. She was scared. He strode over to her, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close.

"It will be hard. The child will be half miko, and...forbidden." He murmured into her hair and she nodded, burying her face into his neck as she clung to him.

"I know." She said, snuggling in closer. "But...it's our baby."

Hiei nodded just before pulling away with a scowl. "You knew this and you carried _all of this _in?" He growled out and Kagome winced with a small smile. He wasn't leaving. He was worried.

"Well, I didn't think you'd be home so soon. I even bought some maternity clothes for later on, too." She said and he rolled his eyes.

"I set up the link for a _reason, _Kagome." He said, his hand finding itself around the back of her head. "If you need me, for _anything, _all you have to do is call." With that, his lips found hers, coaxing her mouth open immediately. He felt as if he _had _to taste her. To prove to himself that this was really happening.

He was going to be a father. Though the thought itself was unnerving, at the same time, he couldn't just...leave. He could never do that to her. He had wanted her as his mate, but he had never really wanted children before this moment. She seemed to have wanted this, at least a little, and she wasn't the type to just abort a child. No, he figured this was inevitable. She would have wanted children.

Still, he wondered if he could handle being a father. He'd never had much of a childhood, his own mother having dropped him from the floating village of the ice maidens.

Just as they pulled apart, Kagome smiled, tears in her eyes. "I don't know why I was so scared, I know you'd never really leave. You wouldn't hurt me like that." She murmured, leaning into him. "Don't you wanna know how far along I am? Its kind of a shocker."

"Hn."

"Eight weeks."

Hiei's eyes widened as he looked at her. Since the beginning? Really? He chuckled at the thought. "I did tell you those pills probably wouldn't work against youkai semen." He said and Kagome flushed.

She had argued that it should be the same—that the pills should work just fine. "Yeah, yeah, live it up, mister, but it does bring up an interesting question."

"Hn?"

"How the hell are we going to keep from having kids _everytime? _I mean, if the pill doesn't work the shot won't either, and I do still want to have more kids, _eventually, _so I can't just go get a surgery..." Kagome said and Hiei's brow rose.

"And how would a condom not be sufficient?"

Kagome pouted. "But I _hate _it when you wear a condom." She said, a hand sliding into the front of his pants. "I like to _feel _you."

Hiei smirked. "Then it seems we'll be having many, _many _children in the future." He said just as he picked her up and placed her on top of the counter.


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto stared.

"Naruto, stop it you're creeping me out..."

And he stared some more.

"Naruto you're going to get me mad..."

Completely ignoring her, he turned to Gaara. "Are you sure she's pregnant? I mean, don't they get fat and stuff?"

Kagome's eyebrow twitched.

"She's like suppose to be three months along, right? She should be huge by now!"

Kagome slowly smiled. "Naruto..."

"Huh?"

"STUPID BRAT!" Kagome snapped, grabbing his neck. Gaara sweatdropped and began the process of prying the love of his life's hands from Naruto's throat.

Suddenly, she just stopped and looked at Gaara with teary eyes. "You think something's wrong? Should I be huge by now?"

Gaara's eyes turned to Naruto and Naruto suddenly felt a deja vu...Oh yeah...that was the look he gave him when they first met...Oh crap.


End file.
